


The End Of The Tunnel

by antigrav_vector



Series: Snippets and Short Fic [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Have to Know Canon, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Tony, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of freewriting and a side of Tony feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The Tunnel

The entrance to the tunnel was his only way out. Tony did his best to control his breathing; hyperventilating wasn't going to help. With his armour all but useless, he forced himself to keep moving. Yeah, sure, most of the AIM base lay in ruins behind him, and what hadn't been blown up had caught fire, meantime. That was almost a fair trade, but without the armour, he had no way home, and he was bleeding, to boot.

No way to call for help, either. He could see; his cameras were still working. But he'd lost all contact with JARVIS almost 20 minutes ago. Tony grimaced as he stumbled over a low ridge of rock in the tunnel floor, nearly landing flat on his face. On one knee -- probably bruised, judging by the spike of pain that shot through him when he landed on it, hard -- he wavered. Steadying himself with a hand against the near wall of the tunnel, Tony took a moment to just breathe and let himself recover somewhat. He had to hope JARVIS had summoned help. Tearing off his completely useless helmet but not letting it fall, he decided he didn't even care whether it wound up being Rhodey, Steve, or SHIELD.

As long as it turned out to be someone who wasn't immediately inclined to shoot at him, he'd be willing to accept the assist.

After an exhausting struggle to his feet, another few halting steps carried him to the tunnel mouth. The view was staggering, a landscape of jagged mountain peaks and bright blue skies. Tony saw none of it, first half blinded by the sunlight, then collapsing into a heap and burying his bare face in his hands, only one of which was still encased in a suit gauntlet. His ribs twinged, protesting the movement as he slumped forward, and Tony straightened again with a muttered curse before cautiously leaning back against the wall of the tunnel, closing his eyes. He was so damn tired.

When he woke, it was with a start. Hissing in pain at the jolt that went through him with the sudden movement, and with no idea how much time had passed, he forced himself to his feet gingerly. There was an aircraft approaching, and without JARVIS to identify it, he might have to make a break for it. Hell, he was lucky no one unfriendly had discovered him thus far. The tunnel would be his best option if--

The SHIELD quinjet crested the last range of mountains between it and him, and Tony grinned, a vicious edge to the surge of victory he felt. AIM never knew what hit them, and he wasn't going to pass out from exhaustion or injuries on the side of a mountain in the middle of nowhere. Well, he amended the thought, not again.

Granted, he might pass out on the quinjet, but that was the better option, really.


End file.
